Just A Dream That Comes To Life
by Adrian May
Summary: Ali Call is a southern girl with a secret- A Dream Boy. Every month, she has a dream bout the same boy, whom she falls in love with over the ten yeasr the dream occurs. What will Seth Clearwater do when he realizes he's been having the same dream? R&R!
1. Preface

When I was six years old, I visited La Push for my aunt Ruby and cousin Embry. One day, I went to the store with her, and sat behind the counter. I saw a gorgeous boy my age came to the counter with his mom. He had brown eyes that reminded me of melted chocolate, and he smiled at me. I asked him his name: Seth Clearwater. I never saw him again. Well, sort of. After awhile I forgot his name, and he was just nameless face.

Each month, I had a dream. And each year, it felt like I was being transported into the dream myself, so I was aware that it was a dream, and that I had the dream each year. As I grew, so did the people in my dream, their age matching my own. Actually, it was only one person.

When I was six, the dreams started. I would be on a little swing set outside my house. A boy with brown eyes that reminded me of the melted chocolate Mamma made during Halloween. He had straight black hair, and a muscular body, even for a boy so young. He would walk up to me, and ask if he could swing. Of course I said yes. The second he started talking to me, I fell with a little girls crush. He was sweet and was always smiling, which made me smile. After swinging hand in hand for a little bit, he asked if he could show me something. I said yes, and he led me into he woods. We walked quite a bit, still talking about our favorite foods, drinks, candies, TV shows, and stories. Then, he let go of my hand, walking away. I felt tears form in my eyes as I thought he was abandoning me. But, he told me it was okay, he would be right back. I let him go, and he came alright. But, he was a large and majestic, sandy colored wolf. I screamed and woke up.

As the months and years went on, the first Saturday of every month, I would have the dream. Except, over time, it changed. Around ten, it changed from swing set to outside of a school. There were always a lot of trees, and it was almost always raining, but mystery boy always held my hand and led me into the woods anyways, and I always followed.

When I was thirteen, the dream shifted to walks on the beach, where he changed into a sandy colored wolf, almost blending in with the shore. We held hands, talking about our friends, talking about our lives, and what it was like to live where we did. We talked about our interest's and the things we did to pass time. I was slowly falling in love with the boy of my dreams-literally. Then, he would change into a wolf at the end of the dream. Since I knew what was coming, I never screamed, but pet him and he would lick my face, making me laugh. Then, he changed back, and he would kiss me on the cheek before saying he ad to go. I was always pained when he ran off into the woods, and that's when I woke up, smiling.

When I got older, and guys asked me out, I would never say yes, because I never thought about anyone except my dream boy, my wolf. But, I never told any of my friends, even in conversations about boys. If someone asked what my dream guy was like, I couldn't say, "He has to be very muscular and tall, and he has to have a deep, husky voice, oh, and did I mention he as to be a werewolf?" Yeah, not gonna happen. So, I kept dreaming of him, talking with him, and smiling at him, oh yeah, and helplessly falling in love with him. The first Saturday of each month, I was happy for a night.

Seth's Dream

When I was about six, I was dragged along to the store with my mother, but in the end it turned out to be okay. We were checking out and behind the cash register was a little girl my age. She had emerald green eyes that reminded me of Mamma's jewelry, and beautiful ebony curls. She smiled, dazzling me, even without her two front teeth. I smiled back and she asked me my name, and I told her. Then I asked her what her name was, and she told me: Ali Call. I soon forgot her name, and sometimes pictured a lovely face with ebony curls and emerald eyes, but no name.

Then, when I phased into a wolf, I began having a weird dream each month, on the last Saturday of each month. Every time I dreamed, it was as if I was transported into it, and I knew exactly what I was supposed to do. I ran through the woods, and to the beach, where a beautiful girl with dark ebony curls and emerald green eyes sat on the beach, looking expectant. When I broke out of the forest, she turned and saw me, smiling wide. I found myself smiling back, feeling as if I should know her. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and when I couldn't stand he distance anymore, I walked towards her, sitting next to her in the sand. I instinctively took her hand in my own, and she acted as if I'd done this for years. We talked a lot, her asking me questions about my life and La Push, and I asked her the same. I asked her what her favorite color was, her favorite food, candy, soda, coffee flavor ice cream flavor, everything I could think of. I wanted to know as much as possible about her before I had to wake up. We walked down the beach, and in hand, talking and I found myself falling in love.

I decided to show her I was a werewolf. And I did. She didn't scream, but acted as if she already knew it was going to happen. Over time, as the dreams repeated, I noticed that I would remember things to, and it would be the same dream over and over again, and I knew exactly was would happen, and when I had to leave the dream. It was weird, but I always embraced the time I had. My favorite part of the dream was when I would wrap my arms around her waist, and she leaned her back against my chest. I held her close, whispering declarations of love into her ear as we listened to the waves on the shore, and I listened to the sound of her heart. I always ached for her when I woke up the next day.

No one on the pack knew about her because after the dream happened, I would forget until the next time. It was so weird, and I was confused every time I fell asleep, I always prayed to god in my dreams, asking for me to remember. But I never did.

Until he day I saw her again.


	2. When You Need Me

**Ali**

It started out as a normal morning.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! My alarm clock went. I groaned, rolling over in my bed. I hated Mondays, and today was no exception.

Wait a second. Yes it was. I hopped out of bed and threw open my windows. Today was a n exception. Today was a great exception. Suddenly, my little sister, Raina Lee, burst into my room squealing like the little eight year old girl she was.

"It's the last day of school!" she yelled out the window. I'm sure the people in the neighborhood were laughing at her, as everyone in the small southern town of Greenville, Alabama knew we were here, and could hear Raina from three miles down the road.

I turned and picked her up. "Yes, you are correct, honey." I said. "But, we have to get ready for the last day of school, so, we need breakfast first. What d'ya want?"

"Grits!" she said. "With cheese!"

"That's my girl!" I slung her over on my back and we walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where my Mamma was making Grits and sausage. Daddy was probably in the shower, getting ready to go to the shop. We, and the shopping boutique my mother and I ran. I loved clothes, and I hoped to be a fashion designer one day. I loved the south, and I loved the small town, but I wanted to work in places like New York, and Chicago.

Like that would ever happen.

"Good morning, Ladies!" Mamma said, kissing both of our foreheads. "How are my favorite little girls named Raina and Alimah today?"

Okay, I know what you're thinking. We have weird names that don't really sound southern or fit the whole, horse farm thing. But, it's because my parents are native American, and they come from a reservation up in Washington, near Seattle. They moved down south when my mom got pregnant with me. We sometimes visited my Aunt Ruby and cousin Embry Call up there, but because my mother and I hated rain so much, and we had a business to run, they normally came to us. In fact, they were supposed to be here after school.

"Good." I said. "Thrilled that it's the last day of school. What time are Aunt Ruby and Embry gonna be here?" I set my sister down at the bar, I front of a bowl of heating Grits. I would've eaten some, but I honestly wasn't in the mood for any this morning.

"Embry is picking you up from school at twelve, and Aunt Ruby is picking Raina up at eleven thirty." She said. "Embry is not happy about leaving his friends to come here, but, he missed you so much, he's willing to forgot that, so be nice to him."

"Embry's my favorite cousin." I said. "How could I not be nice?" I kissed her cheek and then ran up the stairs to shower and get ready. O chose a pair of short, blue jeans shorts, a white tank top, and a pastel yellow jacket that went to my elbows on the arms, and right below the bust. I wore my extremely curly hair in a loose pony tail to side, with a silver butterfly clip. I put on green eye shadow for my green eyes, and mascara and lip gloss.

I grabbed my purse as my best friend, Kelly, honked her horn outside of my house, and I flew down the stairs to say goodbye to my parents.

"You look fabulous, darling." Mamma said. "Have fun watching movies and eating popcorn at school. Love ya, sugar."

"Love you too, Mamma." I said, hugging her. "I'm making shepherds pie tonight with Aunt Ruby, so close up the shop early, kay?"

"Gottit." She grinned. I turned to Daddy and kissed his cheek.

"Be good, pumpkin, okay?" he said. "Don't be too wild."

"I love you Daddy." I said, but didn't promise anything. I ran out he door to find my two best friends in the car, Kelly and Lisa. I hopped in and we both screamed at the top of our lungs. What can I say? It was the last day of school.

"So, four hours of school today, is your phone charged?" Kelly asked me.

"Yes it is, I'm ready to text my fingers off!" I laughed. "I'm ready for anything!"

"Well, I believe we are going to be watching movies all day." Lisa said. "That's what we always do."

"Oh yeah, and if we get Miss. Brown, that means we get to have popcorn and soda." Kelly said.

"Speaking of soda, we need to stop at Starbucks." I said.

"What?" Kelly asked. "What does Starbucks have to do with soda?"

I shrugged. "No idea, but my addiction to coffee addiction is telling me to go, go, go, and get some cinnamon coffee!"

"You need help." Lisa laughed.

"Don't make fun of me!"

"Too bad!" Lisa said.

"Anyways," Kelly said. "We're you're best friends. What else are we made for?"

Embry had always been a quiet, affectionate, and gentle person. He was soft and sweet, and everyone loved him because of his pure actions.

When we were little, Embry and I would play outside in Mamma's garden. We laughed and threw dirt at each other, and he tickled me, while I tried to wrestle him, but he always won. One time when he came, I was six, and him seven. We were sitting outside, covered in dirt, and somehow we got onto the subject of What if? And I said, "What if my parents died?" We talked about ti for awhile, thinking it over and debating on the actions we would take.

"You would take care of me, right Embry?" I asked.

He hugged me tightly. "I will always take of you when you need me."

I hadn't thought I would actually need him.

"Mrs. Brown, please send up Ali Call." I recognized the voice as the lady at the front desk. "She will be dismissed early."

Wondering why I was getting dismissed early on a half day, i gathered my little bit of things, said bye to my friends, and went to the office. When I got up there, I saw Embry sitting in the office. At first, i was excited to my favorite cousin, but then I noticed something.

He'd been crying.

His face was tired and distressed, with tear tracks running down his face. His eyes were slightly red, and those features made me barely realize that he was huge. And when I say huge, I mean, huge. He'd grown about two feet taller than the last time I'd seen him, and his arms were about five times the size of mine, and his entire body was defined in muscles. The tears and depressed look on his face were almost comical on his masculine body.

"Embry, what's going on?" I asked him shakily. He stood up and smiled weakly at me, holding his arms out for a hug. I went into them, confused. "What's going on?" I demanded again, trying not to get out of his hug because he was almost crushing me, not to mention his arms were flaming hot.

"Your parents were headed to work, one behind the other." He said, not meeting my eye. "There was an eighteen wheeler, and...you're parents weren't the only ones, there was another car full of people that got hit, it's just, well, your dad got hit and it happened instantly, and then, you know, your mom...it happened a bit later for her, my mom got a call from the hospital, because her number was in the emergency records, and, well..."

"Embry, stop talking." I whispered as it slowly sunk in. An eighteen wheeler...instantly...hospital...car...got hit...emergency... The words all ran through my mind fast and furiously.

"Embry." I said. "Are my parents...dead?"

"Yes." He choked out after a moment of silence. "I'm so sorry, Ali."

I started to breathe fast, and my head spun a little bit. I looked up at Embry as the tears started to form.

"You'll take care of me, right Embry?" I whispered.

He smiled weakly and hugged me tightly, and this time, I didn't push away. "I'll always take care of you as long as you need me, Ali." 


	3. Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any characters!**

**Ali**

The next two weeks went by fast, and it was mostly a blur to me. The most that I remember is breaking the news to my sister, sitting in my room to plan my future, and my parent's funeral. But, the main thing I remember is Embry's arm around my shoulders protectively, or his hand in mine while people told me how sorry they were, and how dearly my parents would be missed. I blocked them all out, feeling emotionally numb. Embry helped me pack my suitcases of all my things in my room, promising me that in my new room, I could paint the walls, and decorate it the exact same way as the one I had now. I could get the room with the best view of the ocean, and the easiest way to get to the bathroom at night and everything. I would get anything I needed in my new home of La Push. Everything except the sunshine and my parents. But, I had to keep it together for the sake of my sister. She was trying to be strong, but she ended up crying a lot, and I had to keep it together for her. I had to.

The funeral was long and tiresome, and I didn't cry. I felt horrible and like a terrible daughter, but after the day in the office, I hadn't cried once. Like I said, I was emotionally numb. Kelly sang, "I'll Miss You" by Hawk Nelson, while my father's best friend played the guitar. I didn't cry then. Just held Embry's hand in my left hand, and my sisters hand in my right. I had silent goodbye to my friends and my parent's friends before getting on the plane to Seattle, Washington. Through the entire plane ride, Embry held my hand.

After a forty five minute drive to La Push from the airport, we arrived at Aunt Ruby's, and I smiled a bit at the house. It was a ranch like style house that was right in the woods next to the beach, and the door was painted magenta. I'd always loved Aunt Ruby's style. The inside reminded me of a vacation beach house, and I was happy that it wouldn't remind me of anything from home. I kept my pictures of my parents in the back of my closet.

My room had creamy pink walls, and brown carpet. There two large windows, each with a window seat, and a large bed in between them. The sheet and comforter were white, and looked warm and inviting. There was a dresser, desk, nightstand, and bookshelf in the small room, and I liked the homey feeling it gave me. I hadn't had the feeling in a few weeks.

I rarely showered, and moped around the house, eating, and watching TV, or staring at the ocean from my bedroom window. Those weren't the hard times though. The nights were.

For the next three days, Raina snuck into my room to sleep in my bed with me. She cried herself to sleep every night while I stroked her hair and whispered that it would be okay. Then, the next four nights after that, I cried myself to sleep at night because she wasn't there. For the first time since I'd heard, I cried, loud; gut wrenching, from the soul sobs. Aunt Ruby heard me from down the hall and came into my room, where she held me as I cried, and I could feel her cry with me at some points in the night.

After a week, I realized it needed to stop. I needed to stop being an empty shell. I got up and decided to go for a long run on the beach at about five o'clock. I could almost feel the weight being lifted off my body, and though i hadn't really gained a lot of weight in the three weeks, I had become out opf shape. But i pushed myself very hard until light came over the horizon. I smiled to myself as I realized that the sun would be up today. It was good timing. I got back to the house and showered for about thirty minutes, using the hot water to massage my muscles and relax. When I got out, I put on jean shorts and a light blue tank top, with a pair of sandals. I dried my curly hair and let it fall down my back, with my bangs clipped back. I put on some make up, and finally felt a little more put together. I went downstairs and it was pretty quiet, as it was still pretty early. I made some breakfast, making sure there was enough for Embry's never ending bottomless hole he called a stomach. When everyone came downstairs, they were all surprised at my actions, even Raina, who threw her arms around me. Aunt Ruby kissed me on the cheek and said thank you for the breakfast. Embry just looked at me strangely as we ate.

"Hey, Mom." Embry said. "Can I go to Jacob's at twelve? "

"Everyone getting together for the big game?" she asked me. "Even your girlfriend?"

"Mom, her name is Jamie." He said, blushing. "And yes."

"I like her, so I suppose so." She giggled.

Not knowing what came over me, I blurted out the words, "Can I go too?"

Embry and Aunt Ruby looked at me, while Raina kept playing with her food.

"Ya know, just so I can get out a bit?" I said. "I figured I needed to do something besides sit around the house, right?"

Aunt Ruby cleared her throat and smiled brightly. "Of course you can, dear; I think that would be great!" She glanced at my cousin. "Right, Embry?"

He came out of his little trance and nodded. "I think you should come. Everyone will love you."

"Okay." I said, quietly, and finished eating. After everyone was done, I washed dishes and cleaned everything else up in the kitchen, then went to help Raina clean up her room. The thing I loved about her, was that she was literally an angel. She was never loud, she never whined, and she was kind to everyone. I had never once argued with her, and she was never selfish. So, when she asked me to do something, I do it. Just like clean her room with her. After that, I sat on the beach for awhile, thinking about my parents. I wasn't numb anymore. I was in pain.

"I tried to take care of you, you know." Embry's voice startled me. "I promised I would take care of you, and I tried. I really did."

I turned to face him as he sat next to me. He had pain etched across his face.

"It wasn't easy for me to watch you walk around the house in such a depressed way. I tried reaching how to you, comforting you, but you didn't let me. I'm normally gone all the time form the house, without Mom's permission, but because of your pain, I've tried to stay home for you. Yet, you pushed me away. I bet you didn't even realize that I was trying to help." He put his head into his hands, and I knew he was right, He had tried to be there for me, and take care of me. But, I didn't let him. I felt suddenly terrible as he continued to speak. "You're not the only one who was affected by this. My mom loved yours a lot. It hurt to lose her once when she left with your father for the south, but it's killing her now that you're mom is gone. She loved her sister, and practically raised her when their parents died. You've forgotten that you aren't the only one who's ever lost a parent. And yet you push us all away, even your sister. Raina took this really hard, and I've been taking care of her, along with my mom. Do you know what a repeat my mom feels like? Parents are dead; she has to take care of the girl as raise her. She doesn't want you to have to be like she was, and have Raina be like your mom. You have to let us also take of you, and let me in. Even though today is an improvement, you still haven't smiled, and I need you to promise that you will be there for your sister, and that you will let me be there for you."

I swallowed the threat of tears forming. "I promise I will." I whispered. "I promise." I tried on his shoulder a bit, and he just held me, and then he wiped my tears away like the perfect older brother he was.

"I love ya girly." He said.

"Love you too, dude." I said, and we stood up, ready to go.

Now I just had to face all of his friends.

"So, this is mystery girl, huh?" Jacob asked me. "Almost didn't recognize you, Ali."

"Hey, Jake, I know it's been awhile." I said, going into his arms for a hug.

"Yeah, it's been six years." Quil said. I hug him to. They were both like more big brothers.

"Why are you guys so hot?" I asked, feeling my arms where the heat was. It almost stung.

"Well, it comes by nature." Quil smirked.

"Thanks for the compliment." Jake laughed. A beautiful, bronze haired girl walked up behind him, She was about ten, and looked beautiful for her age, walked with grace. She slapped Jacob's arm and glared at him.

"You know what she meant, you arrogant boy." The girl said. Then she turned to me. "For some odd reason, all the guys around here are like that. We're not sure why. By the way, I'm Renesmee, or Nessie." She stuck out her hand, reminding me of a business woman. She acted as if she was born thirty years old.

"I'm Alimah, but call me Ali." I said, shaking her hand. She pulled me from the kitchen we were in, and led me into the living room, where a bunch of noise was coming from. There were a lot of people in there, and the room radiated warmth from all the guys. As Nessie intrdoduced me to everyone, I tried to remember all the names: Paul and Rachel, Emily and Sam, Claire, Lisa, Tawny and Collin, Amber and Brady, Leah, Jared and Kim. They were all eager to meet me, and I smiled at them all, showing that I wanted to be there. Sort of.

My favorite person was Tawny, who was my age. She was British, bouncy, and made me think of coffee, which made me want some coffee. She pulled me away from everyone else and into the kitchen to get some.

"Hazelnut, or regular?" she asked me, looking in the cabinets.

"Hazelnut, please." I said.

"You know, I like you're little southern accent." She said, beginning to make the coffee.

"I like your British accent." I said, smiling. She had a presence that made you smile. Like, really smile. After awhile of talking over coffee, I got to know her, and she was really funny, and after a few cups of coffee, I began to feel her jitteriness.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something began to tug at me. It looked like it was trying to tell me something, but I ignored it.

"Umm, excuse me." I said, walking out of the room and into the living room. There, I found out what the tug was.

"Well, bloody hell!" I heard Tawny laugh from behind me.

**Seth**

The year passed pretty quickly. Esme had someone build a house for Jake's pack, and arranged ways for us to get to school on time in the mornings. We always had someone there, and it was a lot of fun, living the way we did. School in the morning, patrol afterwards, dinner and homework, patrol until two o'clock, then bed. After that, we start all over. And I loved every minute of it. Everyone else imprinted in the pack. That is, except me and Leah. Why? Why were we the last two? It always killed Leah to be surrounded by so much love, but I didn't mind. I knew my day was coming.

In March, Mom got into a car wreck, dying instantly. That left Leah to take care of me, and I felt as if she was acting like a mother more than ever. She helped me with school work, made sure I went to school, defended me from the other wolves when they teased me, and made sure got enough food and sleep. I did like the nurturing side of her, but I also liked the fun sister side she had sometimes. We would stay up late, watching horror movies in the living room, and eating crap until we got sick. We played video games and wrestled outside, seeing who was stronger than who. Of course, she won, because she had great fighting skills.

There were some changes to Leah in more ways than one in that short year. She accepted Nessie as a little sister, acting as much of a guardian as Jake would. She played with Nessie, braided her hair, told her bedtime stories, and made cookies with her. One time I walked in on them covered in flower because of they got into a flour war. Leah was changing rapidly, but I was okay with it. She sometimes seemed much happier.

On the last day of school, Leah said we needed to go on a month long vacation, so we did. We left for a beach house in LA and every night I stayed home, eating TV dinners while Leah went out and partied with reckless guys. She needed a chance to let herself go, and she took it. Then, after a month, as promised, we left and went home.

The day we got back, both packs were at the house for a football game. When I was done packing, I went downstairs, not only to see everyone, but because something was tugging me downstairs. I didn't really understand it, but I couldn't shake the feeling. So weird. Once I got downstairs, I was greeted by everyone, who seemed happy to see me. The game didn't start for another hour, so Brady pulled out his guitar, and Amber got ready to sing. A few people were talking about country songs, apparently because of Embry's cousin who came to live with him and his mom. She was from the south. Like, Alabama south.

"Why did she come here?" I asked Rachel.

"Both of her parent's died in a car crash last month." She said. "When she got here, she was really depressed, but something got into her and she said she needed to get out of the house, so she came to the party with Embry today."

Brady and Amber began singing a song, but I barely heard it. The tug became stronger than ever as I got up and walked into the kitchen. The second I looked into a pair of almond shaped, emerald green eyes, I was lost forever.

I felt as if I was floating, and realized Jacob was right. As soon as I started floating, I was pulled back down to the ground, because of this girl. This girl with curly hair and shocking eyes. With a button nose and medium sized lips. With a curvy body figure and a shy smile, that she let me see for a second. Then, as recognition crossed her face, the smile was gone and she started to back up. I tried to start to say something, but nothing came out of my mouth. She turned and fled he room, making my heart sink. I was already in love with a girl I didn't even know, and I was positive she was the most beautiful creature on the planet, and that she was made for me. Again, I didn't even know her name, but I knew I needed to know it, and soon.

My beautiful creature yelled from the garden, "_EMBRY!_" My heart sank even further as I noticed she didn't call for me. I felt rejected and hurt. As Embry raced out of the room, I made to follow, but Sam's hand on my shoulder told me to stop.

"Why?" I asked. "Why can't I go talk to her?"

"Because, something obviously scared her, or startled her." he said. "Embry's her cousin, and the only familiar face in the house right now. Trust me, she'll come to you."

I smiled up at Sam. "I guess you're right. I'm just going to wait for her in here. Do you think you could tell me her name?"

"Work up the courage and when she's ready to see you, ask her." He grinned. "It's always more special if you find out from her."

"Gottit." I said, leaning against the counter as he left the room, no doubt to return to Emily. His Emily. I wondered when I would get to see my wonderful angel again. I hoped it was soon. As I was lost in thought, I listened to Brady, Amber, and now Rachel, singing along with the guitar.

"_Now I'm falling in love, as she's walking away. But my heart wont tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say. May have lost this battle, live to fight another day. But I'm falling in love…..as she's walking away_." Brady's voice rang in my ears as I stood in the kitchen, smiling to myself. It was ironic how the song fit to my situation. When that song was done, they switched to a song I recognized as, "Jane Doe" by _NeverShoutNever!_ The lyrics to that song fit as well.

"_Jane, Doe! I don't even know you, but I know for sho'. That you are beautiful, so baby let me know…..your, name. Damn, what's her name. Cause im overly attracted, and terribly convinced, that she could be my princess, and I could be her prince. And I've felt that way since…..since I saw Jane Doe_."

I was pulled out of my train of thought and the music, when a wonderful voice that sounded like wind chimes called me name. "Seth…._Clearwater_!"

I did mental back flip as I raced to her, happy that she finally wanted to see me.

**Okay, so, how did ya like the second chapter? On a scale of one to ten? Also, I love hearing constructive criticism, but please don't be mean about it! I love hearing reviews, so please, just the click the button right below, and go ahead!**

**Lots of love!**

**Adrian May**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any characters!**  
**Special thanks to: LaughingAngelsGibberish….Cookies….and CarleyClearwater! My only reviewers, so I love yo and thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Ali**

No.

No. _Way_.

No. _Freaking._ _Way._

I felt like I would burst with joy and confusion. I'd found him. I'd finally found him. I couldn't remember his name, but it was there, on the tip of my tongue, waiting to be said. After I ran out and called Embry, I found myself in a garden. I vaguely remembered it from what my wolf had told me my dreams. He'd told me about this house. The weird thing was, I hadn't had the dream since the Saturday before my parents died. Another realization hit me. I was supposed to have the dream tonight.

Embry came out. He was the only person I'd ever told about my dreams. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked worriedly, looking over me as if he thought I was hurt. I could feel the tears burning my eyes.

"It's him." I whispered. "Him."

"What do you mean, Ali?" he asked.

"It's him, Embry." I said. "The guy. Wolf boy?"

"What?" he asked, looking nervous and scared. "Who and _what_?"

"The guy from—"

"Your dream!" he exclaimed. "The wolf guy from your dream!"

"Yes, you idiot! What other wolf guy would there be?" I said, hitting the back of his head playfully, yet sincerely. Ouch. "It's him, it's him, it's him! The guy that was staring at me in the kitchen! I was a little disappointed that he didn't recognize me, but then, how could he? He didn't have the same dreams! Oh my god, what the hell am I supposed to do?" A few tears spilled over and I took a shaky breath.

"Talk to him." Embry said, rubbing my arm in a brotherly way. "It'll be okay. Just get to know him, even if it turns out that you know all about him. Just talk to him and fall in love with the actual person, rather than the dream dude."

"Okay." I nodded. He hugged me and I took a few more shaky breaths. "What's his name?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"The boy in the kitchen. What's his name?" I said, pulling away.

"Seth." He said.

That rung a bell.

"Seth….Clearwater!" I exclaimed, remembering the little boy in the store. He was the center of my dream, the boy I'd met when I was six year old. How had I forgotten his name? When Seth running out I realized I'd spoken very loudly, and he'd heard me.

"You called?" he grinned, and I grinned back. It was as good as in my dreams. I wanted so bad to throw myself at him like a little school, my arms around his neck, his hands on my waist, and kissing him. Just like in my dreams.

But I didn't. Instead, I just nodded and quietly walked over to him. I barely noticed Embry leaving to give us some time alone. When I reached Seth, I noticed his grin had faded. Instead, I saw something along the lines of utter devotion and love. He was gazing into my eyes, as I was his. I wanted him to know me, or at least remember me from the store. I tried to talk to him through our eyes, and I think he knew something was up. It was like he was looking into my soul.

His hand rested on my face. It was large, but soft, yet somewhat rough. I placed my smaller hand over his, and sighed.

"Why do you look so familiar?" he asked me. "I feel like I've seen you before…"

"The grocery store?" I asked. "When we were six? We spoke for about two seconds. I was sitting behind the counter, and you were with your mom."

He still looked as if he struggled.

"I was wearing my hair down. It was a lot darker and a lot curlier. I had on a pink sundress." I pressed. I could feel the tears in my eyes. He didn't remember me. "Think. I asked what your name was. And you told me Seth Clearwater. Then, you asked me my name. I told you what it was."

And his face lit up.

"Ali." He said excitedly. "Ali Call."

"Yes!" I said. I threw my arms around him, hugging him close. He responded by picking me up, and my legs automatically wrapped around my waist. "I knew it! I knew you could remember me!" He set me down.

"So, what made you remember me?" he asked, his hands in mine.

"My dreams." I said before I could stop myself. I felt my face go red, and I looked down at my feet. Shit! I wasn't supposed to say that!

"Your dreams?" he asked and I swear to god I saw a knowing look in his eye.

"Yes." I mumbled. "Except, in my dream, you're a wolf, but it's okay, because you're not a wolf."

Seth had frozen I front of me. Like, granite.

"Seth?" I asked. No response. His eyes were locked on mine, and he still hadn't moved. There was far away look in his eyes. "Seth, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. You must think I'm crazy. Here, let's go inside, and we'll forget about this conversation." I started to turn away to pull him with me, but his hand stayed where it was, mine slipping out of it. I felt a sob catch in my throat. I'd been waiting a ten years for him, and now I was about him, because f something stupid I said. I told him I dreamed about him, which is creepy. And I told him that he was a wolf. He probably thought I was a freak. "Seth?" I whispered.

He staggered back, looking shaken. "I'm sorry I have to go." He said, before taking off into the woods. I wanted to follow him, but I stopped myself. It would only creep him out more, having a weird stalker running after you in the woods.

I sat in the garden and cried. Why did I have to be so stupid, and let the thing that I'd been obsessing over, and dreaming about for ten years. The one thing that I held onto because I was so sure it would happen. How could I let it slip away? Who knows. Maybe I was overreacting. I heard Tawny come outside, and she gasped, wrapping her arms around me.

"Where's Seth?" she asked. "Come on, Ali. Where's Seth?"

"He left." I choked out. "I told him something, and now he thinks im a freak, and he left. I w-w-want Embry."

"Okay." She said. "We'll get Embry. But, you gotta gome inside first, kay?"

I nodded and followed her. She had her arm under my elbow, and the other around my waist. I was such an idiot. I let him go.

In the distance, I heard a wolf howl.

And that night, I dreamt of Seth. Only this one was slightly different.

**Seth**

The second she said. "_Dream_." Something clicked. I wasn't really sure what exactly, but something clicked. I staggered back as a few visions of… I don't know what exactly….hit me. I vaguely saw the beach, and Ali. That was it. I could see my arms around her, kissing her sweetly, but that was it. And how could that be? The first time I saw her I was six, and I haven't seen her since.

Have I?

I phased once I hit the woods and ran. I just ran. I was beginning to understand what Jake was talking about when he meant that running out of frustration and confusion. It felt free and good.

I let myself lose, howling at the top of my lungs, trying to figure out what the _hell_ this all meant. Why was I seeing little snippets of Ali and I, when I didn't even know her? This is the second time I've seen her.

And how did she know I was a wolf? She said in her dreams, but…Jesus this all made no freaking sense.

_Seth, calm down!_ Jake's voice said in my head. He was quickly followed by Quil and Leah.

_Seth, what's wrong, bro?_ Leah asked, sounding sincerely concerned. I showed them the scene of what happened in the garden, still totally confused. I stopped running and bent down on the ground, covering my snout and head eyes with my large paws. I felt like a dog. When I finished replaying the scene like movie in my head, the others were just as confused as me. I heard their minds churning, their thoughts all linked together. It was already a jumbled mess.

_Go to sleep._ Leah said suddenly. I could swear all of our thoughts went quiet.

_What?_ I asked. _How am I supposed tog to go sleep with all of this running through my head?_

_Well, Ali started talking bout stuff with dreams and junk, so maybe you need to go to sleep and dream_. Leah explained further. I thought for a second. The logic made sense.

_Well, naw, dipshit. I'm the smart one, remember?_ She laughed, but I wasn't. how was I going to go to sleep? Quil suggested cold medicine and Jake suggested Benadryl. I thought Benadryl was stronger, so when I got back to the house, it was dark. Wow. Had long had I been running for? I phased and slipped on my shorts, heading straight for the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I took four, because of the werewolf gene. Four wouldn't be anywhere near an overdose in my body. After taking some, I took a hot and relaxing shower, then loaded up on some food. I was always tired after eating a lot.

I plopped down into bed, closing my eyes. Before I knew it, I was knocked out.

I was in the forest, on the ground. The scene felt so familiar as I followed a familiar tug that pulled me towards the sound of the ocean. When I got there, I saw her. Ali. She was sitting on the ground, looking at the ocean. As if she knew I was there, she turned around and grinned. Her smiled faded at first, because I was sure I looked crazy.

That's because I was remembering it. I was remembering it all. Her, the beach, the talks, he dreams. Why now and not earlier? No idea. What_ do_ I know?

_That I remember._

**So, my wonderful peeps, how's it going? I was finally able to update, as i have four stories, but, I love this one and I see it going places! Please review! Please?**

**With a cherry on top?**

**How about some whipped cream?**

**You know you want it…**


	5. I Remember

**OMG! I'm finally back! Where on earth have I been…..?**

**Special thanks to**** my reviewers of the previous chapter: MOR21…..Catie Carrington…..addcleric…ignorantME (by the way, love the name)…..FayFay-alineluzza…Degrassimadness…..Bugga….and LaughingAngelsGibberish! I love you all so much and I give you a internet-menatal-present-thingy-micjiggy: chocolate sundae with cherries and whipped cream on top! **

**Disclaimer: Honestly? If I was Stephanie, I wouldn't need fan fiction! So, needless to say, I am not her, and own nothing.**

**Ali**

I felt a flicker of hope.

I saw recognition.

He stared at me as he blinked a lot, looking shocked and just a tad bit crazy. I hoped he was remembering me, and that he would stop running from me. We just sat there, eyes locked, as he stared at me in wonder.

Then he started listing things.

**Seth**

I closed my eyes briefly and suddenly remembered the dream's I had once had. I remembered sitting on the beach, my arms wrapped around her. I had my chin set in the curve of where her shoulder met her neck. I whispered loving things in her ear as we swapped stories of our lives, and what happened in our months apart. How could that be real? Then, I remembered waking up, and not remembering anything. If I didn't remember then, why was I remembering now? And, as a few dreams replayed in my head, I saw me getting to know this beautiful girl in front of me. And, suddenly, I knew everything about her.

So I started to list things.

"Your favorite color is a really soft pastel yellow, you have an insane addiction to coffee, your birthday is December 7th, your favorite candy is Air Heads, your favorite soda is Dr. Pepper, your best friends are Kelly Michaels and Lisa Hart, you went to Greenville High School, you—

"Seth!" Ali exclaimed, standing up. "I get it, you remember." She walked over me. "But, why now? Why are you remembering your dreams, or me or whatever, now, instead of when she saw me?"

"I don't know." I said. "I'm just, so confused. It makes no sense to me. I just remember the dreams. I remember falling asleep, and in my dreams, wishing and praying for me to remember the wonderful dreams about my literal dream girl. But, every time I woke up, I didn't remember. Then, when I fell asleep the next month, I would remember not remembering. Does that make any sense?"

"Sort of." She mumbled. "In a way, I don't understand how you do, but, it's just…..so confusing."

"I know." I said, putting a hand on her cheek. "The only thing is, we're asleep now. How is this possible? Will I remember when I wake up?"

"God, I hope so." She said tearfully, her chin tucked down.

"Hey, hey, hey." I said quietly, pulling her face up to meet mine. "Please don't cry. We still need to work out the second part of the dreams."

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know I'm a werewolf?"

She gasped. "So that part's true to?" I nodded. "Wow."

"I know." I said. "Do I need to show you to make you believe me?"

She shook her head. "I've seen it enough times. I just….everything is so…no sense…..wow."

"Do you want to know anything else?" I asked.

She nodded. "Tell me everything about the wolves."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

**Ali**

We sat on the beach, just like other dreams. He was sitting cross legged, with me in his lap. My head rested on his hot chest, my hands on tracing his torso. Chest, abs, shoulders. His arms wrapped around me as he spoke.

"Imprinting is amazing." He said. "See, I believe that everyone as another half that god specifically designed for them. You two ears, two eyes, two nostrils, two arms and legs. Even two kidneys. Why not two hearts? Because your other heart is out there with that one person. Anyways, when a werewolf see's his other half, all it takes is one look, and he imprints. It isn't forced love or anything, just a push, or as Leah says, 'a kick in the butt saying, _Yo dipshit, that's your it'_. Imprint is pure and true love, with the other person, but because of the werewolf thing, it becomes stronger than ever. It's everyday love, maximized to the millionth. Your imprint is your everything and you would do anything for her. You revolve around her. She's the sun, and you're the earth."

"Wow." I said. "That's some strong stuff."

"No, chiz." He said and I giggled.

"So, have you imprinted?" I asked.

"I thought you would've figured that out by now, it's pretty obvious." He chuckled.

"Huh?"

"I imprinted on you, silly." He kissed my hair.

I looked up into the deepest eyes. Windows to the soul. "So, im your everything? And your soul mate?"

"Hell yeah."

"Wow." I said. It was something I'd been saying a lot lately. "I'm your _it_."

"Yeah you are." He said. We sat in silence for a while, until he removed me form his lap. We laid down on our sides, Seth looking at me while continued to trace his chest, abs, and muscle. He shivered slightly at my touch, and the silence continued. But, it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. Actually, it was nice, leaving me to my thoughts, just able to absorb the fact that he remembered. It was still all so confusing though. Most of the confusion and doubt however, were gone by the fact that I knew he imprinted on me, and I was _it_- his soul mate, his other half. He was mine.

All mine.

~o~O~o

I woke up the next morning and felt happiness, yet fear. What if he forgot? What if everything we talked about last night, he didn't remember? I don't think I'd be able to handle it. I just couldn't bear it.

Stop it! I told myself. Focus on the positive!

So that's what I did.

I got out of bed and went for a run. It felt nice to sprint and have a controlling speed: it was just me, myself, and nothing else. When I got back ot he house, Embry was gone, and Aunt Ruby was making breakfast while Raina sat and colored at the table. There was a mug next to her half empty…

"What are you drinking?" I asked her, kissing her cheek.

She smiled brightly. "Coffee."

I looked at Aunt Ruby, feeling protective. My mother never let Raina have coffee, and that wasn't about to change. "She isn't allowed to have coffee." I said.

Aunt Ruby smiled softly and motioned for me to come closer. I did, and she whispered. "It's hot chocolate. I'm surprised she didn't realize it."

I relaxed. "Thank god. She get's crazy when she has coffee, so she cant ever have it."

"Don't worry." Aunt Ruby said. "Now, if you want some, I can make you a cup."

"I'm gonna take a shower, but if you could make me some for when I get out, that'd be great." I said.

She kissed my cheek. "Anything, sweet pea."

"Love ya!" I kissed her cheek back, and then ran up the stairs. I tried not to focus on Seth, but as I showered in the scorching hot water, I realized I missed being held in his hot arms.

After my shower, I debated on what to wear. After three cups of French vanilla flavored coffee, I decided on a tight blue tank top with a brown jacket, that reach my elbows on the arms, and on my torso reached right below the bust line. I paired it with jean shorts and a pair of sandals. I dried my hair, which was extra curly today, and then tied it in a messy knot thing that hung on my shoulders. I put on mascara and lip glass, but otherwise, that was it. Grabbing my cell phone, I slipped out the door.

I walked to the beach, smiling to myself. I just couldn't stop thinking, _He's mine forever and eternity_. I really couldn't. the though left me giddy and I felt light and happy, ignoring the fact that he might not remember the night before, because of the crazy and twisted relationship we had. God really had been screwing with my life. First he takes away my parents, then the boy of my dreams doesn't remember me, cause his dreams have been taken?

Real nice, big man.

I sat on the beach, enjoying the for once sunny day. It's never sunny in La Push, and the warmth reminded me of home. But, I felt even more warmth as someone sat next to me in the sand. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was.

I did open them, however and to ask him one question.

"Do you remember?"

He nodded. "I remember everything form last night. I mean, everything."

I grinned, and he did too. There was silence as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked softly after a moment.

"You've done it before." I said, just as softly. He rolled so that he was on top of me, but had his arms on either side of me so that he was supporting himself. I had my arms above me head, and was giggling slightly. It was so much like a movie, it was ridiculous. He leaned down and his breath was hot on my lips as our foreheads rested on each other. His eyes asked the question he'd already asked, and my eyes said the answer I'd already said.

It was even better than in my dreams.

**Well, here ya go! Yes, it's short, but it's a new chapter, and I have other stories to update! So, review, because I KNOW that you wanna…**

**Please?**

**-Adrian May**


	6. Understanding

**Okay, so I know that I have no excuses whatsoever! I can only say im sorry for waiting so long to update! Forgive me…..?**

**Disclaimer: Really? We're so far into the story! Think about it people….**

**Seth**

"Seth!" Embry called out. We were sitting in the kitchen, and I had her on my lap, my arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"Yeah?" I called back, my face in Ali's hair.

"Come here, I wanna talk!" he said.

"Embry, don't you dare…." Ali warned, looking serious. "If you give him the talk that my father left to you, I swear it will be the end of your life, werewolf or not, buddy!"

"What talk?" I asked nervously.

Ali sighed. "Well, apparently my parents had a lot planned out in case something did happen to them. For instance, the money going into mine and Raina's bank accounts, the property going to who, the possessions and who Raina and I go to. My parents wrote us letters, telling us how they loved us and that whatever happened they were sorry. Also in Dad's envelope, was something for Embry—a letter. A letter in which contained that whenever I had a boyfriend, to give the talk that was enclosed along with Embry's letter. Embry now has it memorized."

I felt myself pale. "Is it scary?"

"He said the words aren't." she assured me. "But I don't know exactly how scary Embry can make them."

"Seth!"

"He's coming!" Ali yelled, standing up. She pulled me close to stand on her toes and kiss me, which only made me want to delay the meeting with her older brother figure. Most people think it would be too soon, but technically we'd been dating for three years now. I knew everything about her, and she knew everything about me. We were close and loved each other, and had skipped all the first stages.

She pulled away all to soon, patting my cheek and then sitting back down without me. For the first time since becoming a werewolf, I felt cold. I kissed her knuckles quickly, before walking into the living room. Embry was standing up and he motioned for me to sit. I did.

"So." He said. "Will all of this dream nonsense make sense once I get in your head?"

"Completely." I said.

"And, I need you to know something, so don't interrupt. Ali has always been a usually happy person, because she had a great life, minus the fact that she didn't have you, when you were still a mystery. The only thing Ali doesn't handle well is change. It makes her upset and confused, and she can't stand it. She just experienced the biggest change of her life the past month, sp you have to be careful with her. Little things you say get her upset. I need to know you can handle her. The hyperness because of coffee, the laziness when it's a Saturday, or Monday, the moodiness when she's PMSing—

"I heard that!" Ali called from he next room. I grinned, trying not to laugh.

He continued without missing a beat. "And when something reminds her of her parents. And I swear to God, Clearwater, hurt her and it will be the last thing you do. Tell me you love her, you'll take care of her, and you'll be there for her, and we can go back to being brothers."

"I promise to love her forever, be there for her whenever she needs me, take care of her whenever she needs me to, and even when she doesn't need me to, and I will never intentionally hurt her." I said, hoping he heard the sincerity in my voice. If he didn't we could seriously go outside right now, I would phase, and he could hear my thoughts.

He nodded and shook my hand. "You passed. Her father would like you."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You mind as well be my father…" Ali grumbled from the next room.

Embry and I chuckled.

**Please don't be mad about such a short chapter after such a long wait. This is more of a filler chapter, to make things go how they're supposed to, know what I mean?**** I really am sorry it's only a page and a half long, but I love my reviewers, so please review! I promise a longer chapter next time!**

**Please?**

**-Adrian May**


End file.
